José Gilberto Vilchis
México |estado = activo }} José Giberto Vilchis Barrero es un actor de doblaje y cantante mexicano nacido en 1977, sobrino del reconocido actor de doblaje Jesús Barrero y también primo del actor de doblaje Víctor Covarrubias, y es conocido por papeles como Shun en Saint Seiya, Van Fanel en Escaflowne, Kiyo de Zatch Bell, Neji Hyuga de Naruto, Matt Ishida en Digimon 02, Bakura Ryo (y Yami Bakura) de Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cerebro en El Laboratorio de Dexter entre otros. Contrario a su papel como Shun, el comunmente da voz a personajes rudos. Algunas veces ha sido acreditado con el nombre de José Vilchis (P.ej Zatch Bell). Dobla regularmente a Dominic Monaghan. thumb|250px|right Filmografía Anime *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Andrómeda Shun / Andrómeda Negro / Soldado del Santuario *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Santuario (Versión de DVD) - Andrómeda Shun / Hades (Ova 1) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (Versión de DVD) - Andrómeda Shun / Hades-Shun *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos (Versión de DVD) - Andrómeda Shun *La Visión de Escaflowne - Van Fanel *Naruto - Neji Hyuga y Mizuki *Zatch Bell! - Kiyo Takamine *Digimon Adventure - Chico del aventon (un episodio) *Digimon Adventure 02 - Yamato "Matt" Ishida *Digimon Tamers - Ryo Akiyama (2 caps.) *Dragon Ball Z - Ikose *Kenichi - Siegfried *Initial D - Takumi Fujiwara *Ashita no Nadja - Count Gerhard Waltmüller *Demon Lord Dante - Zenon *Eight Clouds Rising - Kuraki Fuzuchi *Hajime no Ippo - Alexander Volg Zangief (1 episodio) *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing - Chang Wufei *Shinzo - Zaago *Blood+ - Joel Goldshmidt *Pilot Candidate - Aurnesto Coure *Sailor Moon R - Kelvin Taylor / Kyosuke *Sailor Moon Stars - Taiki Kou *Soul Hunter - Nassa (Nataku) *Trigun - Midvalley the Hornfreak *Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files - Touya *Yu-Gi-Oh - Ryo Bakura *Bleach - Kaien Shiba *Eyeshield 21 - Manabu Yukimitsu / Kid / Ending *Bakugan Battle Brawlers - Angelo Aquos Series Animadas *El Laboratorio de Dexter - Cerebro (3era voz) *Hércules - Hércules *KND: Los Chicos del Barrio - 274 *El Campamento de Lazlo - Rino *Bob el Constructor - Spud *Ed, Edd & Eddy - Jimmy (2da Voz) *Bobinogs - Bobinoculares *Pepper Anne - Stuart / Ned *Espías sin Límite - Tim Scan *El Circo de JoJo - Federico *La Leyenda de Tarzan - Mojo *Las Locuras de Andy - Shane *El Show del Ratón - Hércules *Mansión Foster Para Amigos Imaginarios - Dilan *Las Chicas Superpoderosas - Butch (1ra voz), Mitch Mitchelson Películas Dominic Monaghan *El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo - Meriadoc Brandigamo (Merry) *El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres - Meriadoc Brandigamo (Merry) *El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey - Meriadoc Brandigamo (Merry) Heath Ledger *Las cuatro plumas - Harry Feversham *Casanova - Casanova *10 cosas que odio de ti - Patrick Verona Bradley Cooper *Día de los enamorados - Holden Bristow *¿Qué pasó ayer? - Phil Wenneck *A él no le gustas tanto - Ben Gunders Josh Hartnett *El departamento - Matthew *Aquí en la Tierra - Jasper Arnold Rob Schneider *Gigoló por accidente en Europa - Deuce Bigalow *Gigoló por accidente - Deuce Bigalow Tom Welling *Cheaper by the Dozen - Charlie Baker *Cheaper by the Dozen 2 - Charlie Baker Jake Gyllenhaal *Secreto en la montaña - Jack Twist *Soldado anónimo - Anthony Swofford Chris Pine *Golpe de suerte - Jake Hardin *El diario de la princesa 2 - Nicholas Deveraux Otros: *Wendy Wu: La chica Kung-Fu - Shen (Shin Koyamada) *Terminator 3 - John Connor (Nick Stahl) *Terminator Salvation - John Connor (Christian Bale) *Gladiador - Commodus (Joaquín Phoenix) *Los infiltrados - Sargento Dignam (Mark Wahlberg) *Danny the Dog - Danny (Jet Li) *Virgen a los 40 - Jay (Romany Malco) *Duro de matar 4.0 - Justin Long (Matt Farrell) *El diario de Bridget Jones - Mark Darcy (Colin Firth) *Patch Adams - Mitch Roman (Philip Seymour Hoffman) *Vacancy - David Fox (Luke Wilson) *El regreso del Todopoderoso - Evan Baxter (Steve Carell) *Vertical Limit - Peter Garrett (Chris O'Donnell) *Sentencia previa - Danny Witwer (Colin Farrell) *De ladrón a policíak - Carson (Luke Wilson) *Una cita con tu ídolo - Tad Hamilton (Josh Duhamel) *Ella es (She's all that) - Dean Sampson (Paul Walker) *Los muchachos no lloran - John Lotter (Peter Sarsgaard) *Las Torres Gemelas - Chris Amoroso (Jon Bernthal) *Legalmente rubia - Warner Huntington (Matthew Davis) *Belleza americana - Ricky Fitts (Wes Bentley) *La vuelta al mundo 80 días - Bak Mei (Daniel Wu) *American Pie: La boda - Jim Levenstein (Jason Biggs) *American Pie 2: Tu segunda vez es mejor - Steve Stifler (Seann William Scott) *Rescatando al soldado Ryan - Daniel Jackson (Barry Pepper) *Match Point - Chris Wilton (Jonathan Rhys Meyers) *Son of the Mask - Tim Avery (Jamie Kennedy) *Birthday Girl - John (Ben Chaplin) *Marea de fuego - Danny Rivetti (Danny Nucci) *Camino a la fama - Cooper Nielson (Ethan Stiefel) *Van Helsing - Velkan (Will Kemp) *El Hombre Araña - Flash Thompson (Joe Manganiello) *Josie y las melódicas- Alexander Cabot (Paulo Costanzo) Series de TV *Doctor House - Dr. James Wilson (Robert Sean Leonard) *Lost - Charlie Pace (Dominic Monaghan) *El príncipe del café - Choi Han Kyul *Héroes - Ted *Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción - Lance *Charmed - Dex Lawson *Glee - Finn Hudson Películas Animadas *Ranma ½ : Gran aventura en Nekonron, China - Mousse *Ranma ½ : Akane y sus hermanas - Mousse (Ovas 5 y 6) *Ghost in the Shell - Garbageman * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la Reencarción de Ellis la Diosa de la Guerra - Andromeda Shun * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la Gran Batalla de los Dioses - Andromeda Shun * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (Redoblaje) - Andromeda Shun * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer - Andromeda Shun Telenovelas Brasileñas Thiago Rodrigues *Páginas de la Vida - Leo *La Favorita - Cassiano Otros *Señora del Destino - Ubaldo (Eduardo Fraga) *El Sabor de la Pasión - Orlando Lima (Gustavo Melo) Dirección de Doblaje *La visión de Escaflowne *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (Redoblaje) Enlaces externos *José Vilchis en Gladiador *José Vilchis etrevistado por AnimeBlogger.com.ar Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México